<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me by dddalkonggg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943547">Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddalkonggg/pseuds/dddalkonggg'>dddalkonggg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddalkonggg/pseuds/dddalkonggg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Eunwoo having nightmares</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo &amp; Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning!!! for grammatical error since it's not my native language and some typo :')<br/>My first fic hope y'all enjoy!!<br/>This fic came across from wattpad but in bahasa!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of days Eunwoo dreams of Moonbin in his sleep. Whether it's with the daily plot they do, or even the absurd thing. And when he woke up in the morning, he immediately told Moonbin.</p><p>But not with a dream that he thought was very painful and even imagined Eunwoo didn't want to.</p><p>He once woke up with a nightmare where Moonbin suddenly disappeared from their apartment without knowing where and when to return, then when he woke up, it turned out that he unconsciously cried, remembering it made his chest hurts.</p><p>Moonbin at that time suddenly woke up in panic to find Eunwoo who was already flooded with tears. But Eunwoo refused when Moonbin asked him to tell his dream.</p><p>'just a nightmare'</p><p>And Moonbin didn't demand another question.</p><p>That was one of Eunwoo's 'nightmares' that he wanted to forget immediately.</p><p>But without being able to control it, the dream again made him wake up and panic when he did not see the figure of the moonbin on their bed.</p><p>"Bin!!!"</p><p>But there was no answer from Moonbin.</p><p>He hastily ran out of the room to find the man sitting on the sofa with the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Eunwoo .. what's wrong-"</p><p>Eunwoo half jumped into Moonbin's lap who swiftly hugged Eunwoo's waist so he wouldn't fall.</p><p>Eunwoo, again sobbed hard on Moonbin's shoulder while hugging his neck tightly.</p><p>"Sanha ... I'll call you later-"</p><p>"Is Eunwoo hyung okay?"</p><p>"Yes ... He will be fine"</p><p>And the phone line was cut off without having to explain further to their friend sanha.</p><p>"Hey ... Min? I'm here" said Moonbin soothingly not forgetting the nickname Eunwoo that he always mentioned when they were alone. One Moonbin's hand was on Eunwoo's head and the other gently stroked his back.</p><p>For a few minutes, Moonbin was just silent, letting Eunwoo, who was still sobbing, become tired and fell asleep in Moonbin's arms.</p><p>This time, Eunwoo dreamed of Moonbin again.</p><p>They were in Saipan, to be precise, they walk side by side on the beach in the afternoon. They visited the place seven years ago, the same day Moonbin asked him to be more than just his high school best friend.</p><p>Their special day, which every year they enthusiastically welcome and commemorate the day they are finally together.</p><p>Hearts pounding, they joined hands back down the beach with feelings of happiness many times over.</p><p>'I love you'</p><p>Eunwoo woke up when he felt Moonbin's small movements. He blinked to find the man was struggling with a game controller even though his movements were limited by Eunwoo's body in his arms.</p><p>On several occasions, Moonbin rubbed Eunwoo's back lightly, making his smile expand instantly.</p><p>Moonbin's confession still rings in his ears clearly. Although Moonbin often said it at every opportunity.</p><p>"Hey love? How do you feel?"</p><p>Eunwoo glanced at the tv which was now dark, realizing that Moonbin had stopped the game.</p><p>"It's getting better ... I'm sorry"</p><p>"No, Eunwoo .. don't apologize, okay?"</p><p>"But I'm heavy"</p><p>Eunwoo grimaced feeling guilty, whether a few minutes Moonbin had to support his sleeping body.</p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind. Hey, I often even carry you when you get drunk!" said moonbin with his distinctive oddity.</p><p>Eunwoo smiled but still didn't move from his place. He likes Moonbin, really likes him. His distinctive fragrance, his laughter, or even every time Moonbin have to carry him home when Eunwoo is drunk.</p><p>"You don't want to sleep in our room, hmm?" Moonbin asked quietly, his hands still hugged Eunwoo tightly.</p><p>Still 2am and early tomorrow morning they had to go to their respective workplaces. Even though they are as busy as their work, but as much as possible they spend time like this.</p><p>Eunwoo straightened his body without letting go of the hug. He examined Moonbin's handsome face who looked back at him.</p><p>"Only if you are beside me"</p><p>Moonbin smile widely. His hands now turned to cup Eunwoo's small face and brought it closer to his face.</p><p>"God !! Eunwoo I love you soooooo much!" Said Moonbin then slowly touched Eunwoo's lips with his.</p><p>"me too..."</p><p>For a few moments they were like that, pouring out their feelings to each other through touch, and eunwoo always admitted that the touch of moonbin's every inch of his skin made him float, very addicting.</p><p>Then when a small sigh escaped Eunwoo's lips, Moonbin chuckled and pulled his face away.</p><p>"There is something funny?" Asked eunwoo a little breathless at his sentence.</p><p>"I know we don't have enough time for the two of us because we are busy with work, but unfortunately you have a morning shift tomorrow, love. And I don't want you to be tired while handling patients," said Moonbin, caressed Eunwoo's cheek lightly and then smiled when the man frowned.</p><p>Moonbin wants them to spend more time together but he knows enough that Eunwoo's job requires more energy than him.</p><p>But seeing Eunwoo who started sulking, he couldn't do much.</p><p>"So ... You don't want to?"</p><p>Moonbin sighed still while smiling. </p><p>Then without warning he got up from his seat, making Eunwoo shrieked and immediately tightened his hands and feet on moonbin's body.</p><p>"Bin!!!"</p><p>"Alright gorgeous, let's finish and make you sleep soundly" said Moonbin walking to their room with Eunwoo in his arms as if nothing.</p><p>Without having time to answer Eunwoo was silenced with a warm kiss from Moonbin.</p><p>Once again moonbin made Eunwoo get what he wanted.</p><p>And Moonbin doesn't mind that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>